Caitlin Snow
History (Submitted by Stargazer) Caitlin Snow: 1985 - 1997 Caitlin was the oldest of the three daughters of Dr. Austin Snow, a brilliant medical researcher from Vanity, Washington. Caitlin was particularly close with her father and their relationship fostered in her a love for old movies as he would sit with her for hours on end, especially during the winter nights and weekends, and the two would binge watch the classics. Much like her mother and sisters, Caitlin was kept in the dark about her dad's affliction. For the first twelve years of her life, Caitlin was blissfully unaware her father suffered from multiple sclerosis and when they realized something was wrong, Caitlin's mother abandoned the family, running off with her boyfriend. Austin Snow only lived another two years as a single father. Caitlin Snow: 1997 - 2003 At her father's funeral, I had the good fortune of introducing myself to her as an acquaintance of her father, and also got to tell her that her father, just prior to his passing, had made arrangements through me for representatives to fly out to Vanity to test Caitlin for consideration into the Ivy University special magnate program. When they did so the next week, Caitlin was accepted. Of course, I helped her with the legal matters so she could be declared emancipated from her absentee mother and supplied her with a stipend to help support her sisters Bethany and Roxanne while Caitlin attended classes. I did all this on the condition she agree to work for me for a few years after she graduated. Caitlin did just that when she graduated with a doctorate's degree at the age of 18. I personally helped move her and her sisters out to Missouri. Caitlin Snow: 2003 - 2015 Just two months into her career as a STAR Labs biologist, I dragged Caitlin into a secret section of the STAR Labs particle accelerator. There, Caitlin met an unmasked and badly injured speedster. Barry had sustained life-threatening injuries after his first encounter with the villain we would now identity as 'Zoom'. I could not save Barry, but I knew Caitlin could... and she did not disappoint. After this trial by fire, Caitlin would go on to become a permanent member of Flash's support team. She became good friends with Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen, and even closer friends with Ronnie Raymond. Things got heated rather quickly with them... not to say they didn't have their ice cold moments as well. As a curious biologist, Caitlin knew she had a dormant meta-gene, but she believed she had surpassed the age of its possible triggering. Then along came Louise Lincoln...Network Files: Caitlin Snow 1 Coldsnap: 2015 - Present In the winter of 2015, the U.S. Department of Extranormal Operations was interested in finding a cure for the affliction tormenting Louise Lincoln (aka: Killer Frost). This interest was due to her claims that if the government could cure her, she would provide details on an organization which we have since identified as the Light. STAR Labs was contracted to provide this cure and so Louise Lincoln was shipped from Arkham Asylum to her home city of Central City. There, Caitlin Snow was tasked with studying Louise Lincoln's unique genome and overseeing the team of experts which would create the cure. Unfortunately, it really was not the best time for Dr. Snow. During this time, Caitlin's self-esteem had bottomed out due to a mistake she had made which had allowed several Rogues to escape. For whatever reason, Caitlin decided that this cure was the best way to prove herself to Team Flash. But what Caitlin was overlooking was that Louise is a cold-hearted manipulator, and even if she did not know the specifics behind Caitlin's depressive drive to find the cure, she picked up on it and manipulated Caitlin to her advantage. The two bonded. Caitlin actually began to think that if Louise were truly cured, she could be rehabilitated, even going so far as to call Louise her friend. But Louise was not Caitlin's friend and when the timing was right, Louise showed her true nature. Caitlin let her guard down while giving Louise an after-hours treatment that required the removal of the inhibitor collar. Louise created an icicle dagger and did not hesitate. With Cait's heart pierced, Louise enacted her true plan, making off with valuable STAR Labs data which she provided to her employers, the Light. With her dying breaths, Caitlin Snow had the clarity to inject herself with an enzyme based on Louise's DNA and then blacked out, hoping it would be enough to kickstart her own dormant meta-gene. Luckily, Caitlin's gamble paid-off. Now possessing her own cryokinetic powers and plenty of methods to keep her hunger for heat in check (courtesy of Ronnie, Martin, and Cisco), Caitlin became Coldsnap. Cool, huh?Oracle Files: Caitlin Snow (2/2) Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Operator) As she is my soon-to-be-sister-in-law, Caitlin and I have made sure to spend time together wherever we're in each other's cities, which is actually surprisingly often as Team Arrow and Flash & Friends tend to have plenty crossover opportunities. I've come to the conclusion that she's way too good for my dumb stepbrother. * (Submitted by Vibe) Fun facts about Caitlin: On her waffles, she likes peanut butter and jelly. She absolutely adores funnel cake. Even though she won't admit to it, Caitlin loves the color pink. She's a big Trekkie at heart. Finally, Caitlin is ridiculously good at paintball and laser tag... and takes it too serious. I have scars from our last team building day. * (Submitted by Oracle) Much like Louise Lincoln, Caitlin Snow's transformation seems to have cured her need for eyeglass. Louise Lincoln was near-sighted while Caitlin had an acute astigmatism. Threat Assessment Resources * Metahuman Physiology ** Cryokinesis ** Enhanced Resiliency ** Enhanced Strength ** Thermal Regeneration ** Thermal Sustenance * Genius Intellect ** Eidetic Memory ** Polyglot ** Polymath ** Speed Reading * World-Class Biologist * World-Class Chemist * World-Class Physician * World-Class Surgeon Weakness * Requirement: Heat Trivia and Notes Trivia * Coldsnap joined the Justice League in 2017 nominated by The Flash. Notes * In the comics she's Killer Frost. Since Louise Lincoln goes by that name, Snow was given a new alter ego in order to differentiate them. * Caitlin's address is a nod to the first comic book appearance of Firestorm: Firestorm, the Nuclear Man #1, in 1978, by Gerry Conway and Al Milgrom. * Caitlin Snow's moniker was determined via poll. "Coldsnap" was the name of a male villain who was a member of a group called the Masters of Disaster. As there weren't any plans to adapt the character, the name was made an option in the poll. * Caitlin’s middle name Danielle is a reference to Danielle Panabaker, the actress who portrays Caitlin Snow on The Flash TV series. * Caitlin's family has nods to many characters from the comics: ** In the comics Caitlin's sister Bethany was a television reporter and member of the Church Of Blood, while her sister Roxanne was an actress who lived in Bart Allen's apartment building. The relationship between the three women is unique to Earth-27. ** Joar and Cameron Mahkent are villains called Icicle and Icicle Jr. In Earth-27 Cameron is called Frostbite. ** Elijah Snow was a character from Planetary comics. ** Ephram Snow was a serial killer in the Batman comics. ** Sigrid Nansen was a hero called Icemaiden. * Her costume is based on her appearance in Rebirth. * Operator's supplemental report is a nod to the multiple crossover episodes between The Flash and Arrow TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Caitlin Snow * Character Gallery: Caitlin Snow Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Metahuman Category:Flash & Friends Members Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Blue Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Engaged Characters Category:Relaxed Identity Category:Medicine Category:Blue Skin Category:Submitted by Stargazer Category:Cryokinesis Category:Centralian Category:Scientists Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Unique Physiology Category:Height 5' 5" Category:27th Reality